Order of the Worn Wrench
Most of this article was written by E. E. Nalley, and published in the Crystal Hall Forums, Canon Material: The Loyal Engineering Order of Whateley Academy The Loyal Engineering Order of Whateley Academy, also called Order of the Worn Wrench, is an organization dedicated to the mutual protection of its members. The current Chief Engineer is Gadget. History The group was founded in the in late January of 1970 by an Engineering Track student named Joe Wilkins, who would go on to be the super villain Gizmatic and later ruler of Karedonia. Admission to the group is restricted to only those mutants with a Gadgeteer or Devisor rating on their MID, and further, new freshmen are not made aware of the organization until the beginning of Winter Term of their Freshman Year. This is so that the incoming freshmen have a MID to inspect. The group was founded by Joe to avenge a beating he took, standing up for another devisor by two Exemplars and grew to include every devisor and gadgeteer over time as a mutual aide society. Appearances * Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes, Part 4 (Introduction and Call of the Worn Wrench) * North To Atlantis (Loophole's Review for advancement) Mentions Gen 1 * Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes, Part 5 * Diamonds Are a Vamp's Best Friend, Part 3 * Ayla and the Mad Scientist, Chapter 22 - Les Trois Mousquetaires * There's No Place Like Poe, Part 3 * My Fair 'Shine, Part 2 Gen 2 * I Don't Think We're In Kansas Anymore, Part 5 * I Don't Think We're In Kansas Anymore, Part 6 Organization The Chief Engineer, a senior who is selected by the outgoing senior class the year previously, heads up LEO. The Chief Engineer oversees all meetings of the group as a whole and assigns positions to sub-committees as needed. Most of these committees are temporary in nature, however the Circle of Masters is one of the few permanent Committees. Each engineer is assigned a rank based on accomplishment and technical achievement of that student throughout the year. A significant invention will raise the engineer's rank, sometimes substantially. Freshmen receive the rank of Initiate Engineer for the remainder of their first year until they defend their work before the Circle of Masters to rise in rank before the summer break heading into their sophomore year. The ranks each have five ranks, fifth being lowest and first being highest, and usually correspond to the year in which the student currently belongs but this is not always the case. The ranks are Apprentice, Journeyman and Master. Further, each engineer identifies him or herself by their codename, their year in the school, which devisor or gadgeteer subset they belong to and their rank. In a LEO meeting, real names are never used, unless the member has eschewed a codename from the school. This event is rare but it does happen. There are Spring formal meetings where the members will present their accomplishments for the previous year and be judged by a board of six, composed of two seniors (one of which is the Chief Engineer) and four juniors. Depending on their evaluations, the members will be advanced a varying number of steps to a higher rank.North To Atlantis When a member of the Order has been wronged by a non-member, a Call may be invoked on their behalf, by themselves or another member. If the officers deem it worthy of attention, a full assembly of the Order is called, where the merits of the case are discussed in a formal setting. If the Call of the Worn Wrench is deemed valid, the Chief Engineer will choose the appropriate response. This often involves a campaign of elaborate and highly humiliating pranks for a limited time.Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes:Chapter Four Officers 1970-? *Gizmatic - Chief Engineer 2006-2007 * Gadget - Chief Engineer * Advancement hearings committee **Keystone - Senior judge **Eruption - Junior judge **Flashbang - Junior judge **Hydroflux - Junior judge **Mega-Death - Junior judge **Hardsell - Bailiff References Category:The Academy Category:E. E. Nalley